


La cycle d'haine

by twisted_love



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Français | French, Twisted, alien - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_love/pseuds/twisted_love
Summary: Ça faisait un long voyage pour cette étrange d’espèce. Il n’avait pas envie d’être sur cette planète de colère et haine. Cependant, le chef de la planète et ses parents voulaient qu’il soit un espion dans l’environnement naturel des êtres ayant le nom d’humain...





	La cycle d'haine

            Ça faisait un long voyage pour cette étrange d’espèce. Il n’avait pas envie d’être sur cette planète de colère et haine. Cependant, le chef de la planète et ses parents voulaient qu’il soit un espion dans l’environnement naturel des êtres ayant le nom d’humain. Il était présentement en train de se trouver quelqu’un qu’il pourrait remplacer dans un bureau qui représente une corporation pour des choses très ennuyeuses. Ivo, l’extraterrestre, a la capacité de transformer ses caractéristiques pour avoir l’air comme une différente espèce ou personne. Il a décidé en entrant dans l’édifice qu’il remplacerait l’homme à la position de sécurité. Il a fait l’échange pendant la pause de l’homme sans complications. L’homme qu’il a choisi avait environ 30 ans. Il était assez beau avec des cheveux court et ondulés et des yeux bruns. Ivo continue d’exercer l’emploi de l’homme tout en obtenant les informations nécessaires pour retourner à sa planète.

            Pendant les prochaines semaines, Ivo s’affaira à observer les humains qui l’entouraient. Son opinion sur les humains n’était pas en train de changer, mais ses pensées aigres ont été remises en question après qu’il ait rencontré une personne avec une aura très différente des autres. Elle n’avait pas l’air si différente des autres femmes avec des cheveux bruns et une forme très ordinaire, mais ses traits donnaient des frissons quand elle souriait avec ses yeux bleus. C’était bizarre pour Ivo, il voulait observer cet humain plus qu’il devrait alors il a créé un plan pour lui parler.

            Heureusement, Ivo savait un peu plus au sujet des interactions humaines à cause de ces recherches. Malheureusement, il ne savait aucune chose au sujet des sentiments amoureux ou comment réagir pour avoir l’attention de la femme. Alors, sans être au courant du fait que son plan pourrait être un peu étrange ou effrayant, il a pris sa pause pour l’après-midi, sans planifier de revenir au travail. Il a décidé de la suivre. Il attend quelques secondes après qu’elle soit sortie de l’édifice avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.  Pour son plus grand bonheur, la fille prenait le métro alors il n’était pas si étrange que ça. Ivo s’était changé dans des vêtements décontracté pour éviter d’attirer l’attention de la fille.

            Ivo savait qu’il pourrait simplement aller lui parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire ou demander. Alors il l’approcha nonchalamment avec des émotions jusque-là inconnues.

               -Umm… Salut... ? demande la superbe fille avec curiosité. Elle se demandait pourquoi cet homme était si proche.

               -Ehh ! O-oui bonjour, Ivo bégaye.

               -T’es un peu proche, la fille gloussait. Tu ne dois pas m’écraser pour attirer mon attention.

               -Ahh oui. Mes excuses madame, Ivo marmonne en reculant.

               -C’est correct, elle sourit en lui parlant. Eh ! Je te reconnais ! T’es l’homme de sécurité dans mon bureau de travail. Je suis Céleste. Et toi ?

             Ivo étais surpris de l’énergie que Céleste apportait dans la conversation. Il n’était pas certain d’avoir la chance d’actuellement lui parler, mais maintenant elle lui offrait sa main. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait avec ça ?

               -Hein ? Umm moi c’est Ivo…

             Il était fixé sur sa main avec intérêt. Cela lui a pris plusieurs secondes avant de décider de prendre sa main. C’était encore très bizarre.

               -Ça me fait plaisir de te connaître, Ivo. Prends-tu le métro à chaque jour ? Je ne t’aie jamais vu ici avant.

               -Non, c’est la première fois. Je voulais juste apprendre plus au sujet de toi – je veux dire du métro !

            Céleste essaya de maîtriser ses fous rires, mais elle avait un très bon sens de l’humour, alors elle trouvait Ivo très drôle comme personne et pas si bizarre que ça. Ivo savait qu’il avait dit quelque chose d’étrange à cause d’un film qu’un de ses collèges lui a montré où le gars se fait frapper après qu’il ait fait une erreur de mots.

                -J-je m’excuse…

                -Hahahah ! C’est bien correct, Ivo. Je pense que c’est amusant ton malaise, Céleste explique en lui faisant un sourire très gentil. Oh ça, c’est mon arrêt. On se voit demain, Ivo ?

                -O-oui, Céleste…

                -J’attendrais pour te voir encore ! Bonsoir mon ami !

\--

                Ils ont continué de se rencontrer à la même station pour plusieurs semaines en parlant de tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Ivo est devenu meilleur avec les interactions sociales et a eu la chance d’être plus confiant comme personne même s’il n’était pas un humain comme elle. Elle n’a pas prévu son développement d’émotions pour Ivo, mais elle n’avait pas la chance de les arrêter.  Céleste trouvait que Ivo était différent des autres hommes dans sa vie. Il y avait une sorte d’innocence qui était complétement pris par ses curiosités.

                C’était une journée tranquille quand Ivo avait eu le courage de demander à Céleste de sortir avec lui pour diner dans le parc. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherches pour savoir quoi faire avec ses émotions étranges qu’il a appris être des émotions d’amour. Ivo a pris une grande respiration avant de la demander au plein milieu de la parole de Céleste. Elle était un peu surprise, mais heureuse d’avoir la chance d’apprendre plus au sujet de lui. Ivo aussi.

                Ils se sont arrêtés à un arrêt proche d’un café. Ils prend un place proche des fenêtres pour voir dehors. C’était un temps très formidable pour les deux amoureux en fait c’est devenu quelque chose très réguler. Par la quatrième rendez-vous  Ivo était invité de rentrer au maison de Céleste pour un film et du vin. C’est devenu une soirée plus taux mémorable pour le couple.

                -Eh, Céleste, murmure Ivo avec un drôle de voix soule.

                -Oui, Ivo ? Répond Céleste avec un visage rouge.

                -J’ai un secret pour te dire, il rire.

                -Quel secret ? Elle demande avec une posture curieuse.

                -Hehe, okay. Viens ici. Je te dirais dans l’oreille.

              Céleste s’approche à Ivo et elle déplace ses cheveux pour qu’il peut lui dire. Elle était surpris, un peu déçu, mais aussi très contente qu’elle ne pourrait pas arrêté de sourire dans ses bras. 

                -Je t’aime, Céleste…

              Céleste n’a pas répondu en mots, mais elle avait pris sa chance de lui s’embrasser. La nuit est devenu la première de plusieurs soirée ensembles dans les bras de l’un l’autre.

\--

              Ça faisait 4 mois qu’ils étaient ensemble, Ivo et Céleste deveins inséparable. Ils discutaient tout est prenaient le temps d’apprendre tout au sujet de l’un l’autre. Tous les questions et les temps en silence dans le présence de l’un l’autre fait qu’ils sentait sûr de partages leur secrets avec l’un l’autre. À ce point, Ivo avait un opinion complétement changer à cause de son amoureuse. Il avait confiance que Céleste était quelle qu’un fiable. Alors, il a décidé que c’était temps de la expliquer qui il était.

              Ils étaient dans la salle de famille dans l’appartement de Céleste quand Ivo est pris Céleste dans ses bras sur la canapé.

                -Céleste… chuchote Ivo, J’ai quelque chose important de te dire…

                -C’est quoi, mon amour? Répond Céleste en serrait ses bras autour de la poitrine d’Ivo.

                -J-je ne sais vraiment pas comment te l’expliquer… Je veux savoir que même si tu penses que je suis ridicule, que tu vas quand même m’écouter juste au fin?

              Après un court pause dans sa réponse Ivo continue,

                -Si vous plate, ma belle…

                -Okay, Ivo… Dit moi c’est quoi que tu veux me dire.

             Il commence en se placent face à face avec Céleste. Il prend un grand respiration et tout l’histoire sors de ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas en vie d’arrêté parce  que il avait tellement peur de sa réactions qu’il avait fini de parler en larmes. Il avait expliqué son changement d’opinion des humain et que il n’était pas ici pour faire mal au planète ou les êtres vivants ici.

                -Ivo…Ivo c’est correct… Arrête de pleurer… Elle lui dit en lui prenait dans ses bras, je suis juste un peu surpris, mais je t’aime quand même.

                -M-merci Céleste… Je ne s’avait pas si je pourrais te dire sans te faire peur… Je suis tellement contant…

              Ils ont resté comme ça tout le soir avant que Ivo se sent endormi. Il ne savait pas que la réaction de Céleste était un peu bizarre et trop calme pour quelqu’un normal. Il ne voyait pas les larmes qui coulais de ses yeux en lui embrassent avant d’en dormir, mais il trouverait pourquoi dans un moment qu’il ne pourrais pas imaginer d’arriver dans la vie qu’il voulait avec Céleste.

\--

               Quand Ivo se c’est lever il n’était pas sur le canapé ni dans le lie avec Céleste. La première chose qui venait à tête était si Céleste était correcte.

                -Céleste ! Ou est-tu ma belle Céleste ! Non, non, non! Céleste ! Il criait a tout fort en essayent de boucher de sa place dans cette petite salle sur la chaise qu’il était attaché.

              Ça semblait d’être des jours qu’il était dans cette boite, sans nourriture, sans explications, sans voir sa Céleste… Sans rien. Tout qu’il savait était qu’il savait rien. Après un bout de temps ses caractéristique sont commencer à changer à leur couleurs naturel. Sa peau est devenu violet et ses ongles longs. Ses cheveux est changer de bruns à un couleur d’argent. Ses yeux était un violet très violent. Après être complétement dans sa forme naturel, il a eu la beauté d’entendre une voix, sa voix.

                -Ivo ? Disait la voix de Céleste doucement.

                -C-Céleste ? C’est toi, ma belle ? 

                -O-oui, Ivo... C’est moi... Elle disait dans un voix remplis des douleur triste.

                -Céleste, ou est-tu ? Qu’est qui se passe ? Est-tu correct ? Céleste ?! Cris Ivo en panique.

             Sa pris Céleste un second d’arrêté ses larmes avant qu’elle pourrais répondre.

                -Oui, Ivo. Je suis tout correct.

             Un de les mures deviens un vidéo de les personnes dans un salle de contrôle. Céleste était en uniforme d’un organisation humain que Ivo connait avec le nom de NASA. Ivo était étonné. La seule personne sur la plante qui l’a changer était la cause de cet enfer. Il ne savait pas quoi demander en premier. Il avait trop de questions dans sa tête, mais tout qui sortait de sa bouche était un couple de mots.

                -Pourquoi… Céleste pourquoi !? Ésti ! Pourquoi ?!

                -Je suis profondément plein de regret pour te mettre ici, mon amour. J’espère que tu comprenais pourquoi que je ne pourrais pas te garder ici sur notre planète…

              L’écran ferme en même moment que la porte ouvre avec Céleste et quatre autre gars avec des armes qui pourrais lui tué. Céleste lui approche pour lui calmer de ses folle de cris et soubresaut. Ivo est arrêté dans un couple de secondes.

                -Je t’aime, Ivo… J-je t’aime tellement, mais te ne peut pas rester avec moi et on ne peut pas que te lassé retournée à votre planète avec tout votre information. Céleste commence en lui embrassent, ses larmes tombent sur la visage d’Ivo.

              Ivo était sentait si trahi et en choque qu’il pouvait pu bouger. Il avait raison dès le début, les humains était horrible. Ils savaient juste comment être égoïste et pris de haine. Même l’amour n’était pas assez forte pour briser cette satané de cycle.

Ça c’était ces penser quand Céleste est mis l’aiguille dans sa bras pour lui donner la mort sans souffrance.

**La Fin**


End file.
